ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fright at the Museum (Reboot)
Fright at the Museum is the 2nd episode of the rebooted series, Brandon 10. Plot A street is seen with cars passing by an apartment complex. Inside, the blinds are closed and there are books scattered all over the floor. The rooms are dark and lit only from sunlight escaping from the small splits that the blinds aren't covering. In the bedroom, there is a wooden desk with an active lamp, microscope, a few books, some scientific equipment and some various devices rested on its surface. There is a man who can not be made out by the view due to the lighting. Man, tweaking device: Soon my scientific revolution will begin and I will spark the rebirth of life, itself. But with a new face... yes... A new image to admire upon and evolve from. Evolution is key for the supreme species and soon I shall have that key in my hands. The man then finishes tweaking and the equipment activates. Man, holding up the device in his hands: At last! It's finally completed! Now I just need a- The man turns his attention to a flier showing off a new museum. The man's face is then shown looking at the flier; he appears as an adult with slight facial hair which matches the color of his messy yet seemingly combed, grey hair. His eyebrows are thick and bushy while his nose is quite big. He then smiles. Man, continuing: A few subjects. Theme Song Plays Now at The National Museum, there are many civilians walking around it. On the sidewalk, Brandon and Coco are walking by. Brandon: Right so a whole summer with an alien watch. What should I do first? Coco: What're you asking me for? Brandon: Um hello? Best friend over here. You're supposed to help me out. Coco: Well I don't have an alien watch so I can't relate. Brandon: Okay fine. But there's gotta be something to do around here. Coco: Well I don't have all day, y'know. Things to do and places to- Brandon, cutting him off: Hey check this out! Brandon is seen looking at the newly opened National Museum. Coco: So? It's just a museum. Brandon: Yeah. A new museum. Coco: Since when did you like museums? Aren't they all old and boring? Brandon: That's just the old and boring parts. Museums can be kinda cool. Coco: How? Brandon: Well its like time travel except you can't touch it but there's basically only one word you need to know. Coco: And that is? Brandon: Dinosaurs! Coco: Cool! Except one thing. Brandon: What? What could possibly get in between me and my dinosaurs? Coco: They took out the dinosaur exhibit. Brandon: What?! No way. How'd you know? You work here or something? Coco: Read the sign. (points) Brandon looks and sees a sign printed on the door reading "Dinosaur Exhibit being removed". Brandon gets on his knees and throws his hands in the sky. Brandon: NOOOOOOOOO! Coco: Alright let's get out of here. Brandon: You go. I'll catch up. Coco: I thought you only really went to see dinosaurs. Brandon: Yeah but the sign said "being removed" not "removed completely". Coco: (facepalms) Okay Okay. Whatever, dude. I'll wait out here for nine minutes. Brandon: Make it ten. Coco: Is there much a difference? Brandon: Totally. Brandon rushes into the museum while Coco turns back and looks around. He then sees a hot dog stand and looks interested. Meanwhile inside, Brandon runs through the halls passing through statues and paintings and works that are showcased at the museum. He then runs into a figure. Brandon falls on the ground and then looks up to see a security guard looking down at him. Security Guard: No running in the hallway, kid. Brandon: (glups) Sorry, mister. I'm just trying to see the dinosaurs. Security Guard: Yeah well the museum's moving them somewhere else. Say, are you here by yourself? You got a pass or something? Brandon: Arggghh... Kid, from the other end of the hallway, shouting in Brandon's direction: Hey! Hurry up already! Brandon then looks and smiles deviously. Brandon, yelling at the kid: Ah sure thing, dude! (to Guard) Sorry, mister, gotta dash to my pass. Brandon then heads over to the kid and stands by him. The Guard then looks back at Brandon then turns back and shrugs. He then walks off as another kid goes to the first one. Kid, to Brandon: Who are you? Brandon: Relax. I'm just trying to keep low. Kid 2: Cool. Secret Agent Stuff. Brandon: Hey, is this where the dinosaurs are? Kid: Yeah. I heard they're moving them to another museum. Last show here. Brandon: Well when are the doors opening? Kid 2: (shrugs) I dunno. There's a sign over there. (points) Brandon turns and sees a sign by the door to the exhibit. He reads it and it says "Final Show at 4:30 PM". Brandon, reading: "Final Show at 4:30 PM"?! (stops) Aw man... Well I minus as well get comfy. Brandon sits on a bench. He then adjusts himself. He then does it again and then again and then again. He continuously keeps adjusting himself in order to be comfortable until he is seen lying on the bench. Brandon: There. (yawns) That's... much... bet- (sleeps) A figure then walks by Brandon, on the bench, and is the man from earlier now wearing a trench coat. He looks around and locates a specific hall. Man: Ah... The Petri Hall. Soon to be the home of the glorious amounts of DNA for my subjects. The man attempts to reach for the door when two security guards stand in his way. Security Guard: Sir, what do you think you're doing? Man, nervous: Um... I was just trying to get in. Security Guard: This is a closed off hall, sir. It's in the progress of being remodeled. Man: I know that. I just want to get inside. Move out of the way! Security Guard: Sir, please do not make us use force. Security Guard 2: Are you even carrying a pass? Man: Um... Security Guard 2: I think we should take this one to the outpost. Security Guard: Agreed. Man: NO! You will not order me around and get in my way! The man throws off his trench coat revealing a bunch of equipment strapped to his chest. He then activates it and it fires a beam from the projector-like area in the center. The security guards move out of the way as the beam impacts with a passing by fly. The security guards then fall on the floor and attempt to get up when they hear an intense amount of a buzzing. They look behind them and see a big sized, mutated fly hovering over them. Man: Gah! Look what you've done! This is not the first type of mutation I wanted to try out. I should have done this somewhere else. Oh well. He will just have to do. Security Guard 2, scared: What is that thing?! Man: This is my pet now. He was formerly a pest known as the fly now I have evolved him into a new order into a beautiful mutation that serves me, (rides the fly) The Mutater! The fly then spurts out a sticky, light green material at the guards who are then thrown into a wall and stuck there. Meanwhile, people attending the museum are panicking. Brandon then wakes from his nap. Brandon: Huh? What- Brandon then looks behind them and sees the large fly flying around with the Mutater on its back. Brandon: No way! (looks at Omnitrix) Maybe I can finally this baby to use. Brandon presses the button on the side which activates the column. The face plate, after the iconic beep, shifts from an hourglass to a diamond revealing silhouettes of many alien forms. Brandon then scrolls through the selections until he stops at Freezefire's icon. He slaps the face plate down and a flash overcomes him. He transforms into Freezefire. The Mutater turns his head. Mutater: What the?! Who are you supposed to be? Freezefire: I'm Freezefire and you're toast. Freezefire fires a fireball at the mutated fly who then dodges out of the way. Mutater: Impressive. Freezefire: Thanks. I've been practicing my aim actually. Mutater: Not you, you pathetic creature. Your ability seems remarkable. I wonder if I can utlize it. Freezefire: Why don't you utilize this? Freezefire fires an ice blast at the Mutater whose fly then maneuvers around it and charges at Freezefire who then looks in shock. He then then hit and is rammed into a wall. Freezefire: Ow... Ow... Ow. Mutater: This will teach you to get in my way, whatever you are. Freezefire then charges and releases a wave of heat which causes the fly to back away. Freezefire is released and falls to the floor. Mutater: Gah! You are obviously too powerful for my fly but there's enough secluded DNA in these artifacts to create an army to defeat you. Fly now my fly. The Mutater then flies off to another part of the museum on his large fly. Freezefire then gets up. Freezefire: Oh no you don't. Freezefire then runs after the Mutater but then his Omnitrix begins to beep and flash red. A red flash then overcomes him and Freezefire transforms back into Brandon who is still running. Brandon: Aw man! Brandon then trips into a trash can and falls over. He then looks up and sees the Mutater escaping. A person then runs over to Brandon. Person: Hey, are you alright, kid? Brandon: Yeah. I'm fine. Person 2: Where'd that flaming ice guy go? Person: And what was that thing? Brandon: An alien but I think we have bigger things to worry about. Brandon then gets up and runs away the Mutater. Brandon then finds himself in an Egyptian Artifact Room. Brandon: He's gotta be around here somewhere. Brandon then sees the Mutater tweaking his device by an artifact. Brandon: Hey! The Mutater turns and sees Brandon. Brandon: That's enough. Mutater: What do you think you're going to do? Stop me? You're just a kid. Brandon: No way. I'm a hero. Mutater: Ha. A Hero? What'd you do call a swat team? (gasps) You did, didn't you? (panics) I need more mutants! The mutater then fires his mutation beam at an scorpion fossil which then mutants and is brought back to life. The mutant scorpion then grows and breaks out of its glass container and lands on the floor at the mutater's side. Mutater: Destroy the boy and those who get in my way, my pet! The mutated scorpion then roars and heads for Brandon. Brandon slaps down the face plate of the Omnitrix but nothing happens. He looks down at it and sees that its red. Brandon: Oh come on! Brandon then looks up and sees the mutant scorpion approaching. He then runs for it. The scorpion strikes but misses and ends up knocking over some stands for some artifacts. Brandon then hides under a bench. Brandon: Come on. Come on. Come on. The mutant scorpion then grabs the bench and throws it off with its stinger. It then looks down at Brandon with its small, multiple, glaring eyes. The Omnitrix then beeps as the faceplate turns green. Brandon looks down at it and smiles. Brandon: Ah yeah! It's Hero Time! Brandon slaps down the face plate and goes through a transformation. Red rock-like skin forms from The Omnitrix as it begins to seep into the arm. The skin crawls up his arm and then gets to his face as his pupil starts to shrink. His chest then cracks open which now has red, rock skin with a bright, yellow body underneath. New alien, Heatblast, then poses. Within a green flash, Brandon transforms into Heatblast. Heatblast: Huh? Fire guy? Not sure about this one but let's see if he gets the job done. Heatblast fires a fireball at the scorpion mutant who then backs up. It strikes at Heatblast with its stinger who dodges and grabs onto it. Heatblast: Ha! Got your tail. The mutant scorpion then pull his tail up. Heatblast, being pulled up: WHOA! The scorpion mutant then attempts to shake Heatblast off. Heatblast, being shook: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I think I'm gonna puke... The scorpion then managed to throw Heatblast off and into a statue. Heatblast, holding his head: Well that didn't go so well. Heatblast then looks up and sees the mutant scorpion approaching him. Heatblast then notices that the statue behind him is about to collapse. Heatblast: Time to stop, drop and roll out of here. Heatblast then rolls out of the way as the statue collapses on the mutant scorpion. Heatblast then gets up and leans against the wall to catch his breath. The wallpaper then begins to catch on fire. Heatblast, noticing: AH! Put it out! Put it out! (starts to blow on the fire which increases) This isn't working! (looks around) Heatblast then sees a fire extinguisher in a glass. He punches the glass and pulls out of the extinguisher and struggles with how to operate it. Heatblast: How the heck does this thing work? He then accidentally sets it off which then sprays on his face. Heatblast then drops it and wipes his put out head. He flame then enlightens again. Heatblast: That's it! Heatblast then shoots the fire extinguisher which then explodes into a mist of chemicals that sprays across the room. A red flash is seen in some mist. Brandon then walks out coughing slightly. He then fans, with his hand, the mist away. Brandon: That wasn't so bad. Brandon looks up and sees a painting that is ruined by the mist. Brandon: This could have gone a lot better if that guy had some ice powers too. A crashing noise is heard down a hallway close to Brandon. Brandon then runs through the mist and into the hallway. Meanwhile, the Mutater is attempting to break into Petri Hall. Mutater: The doors require a key card. Ah... You, (points to the mutant fly) my pet! Bring it to me! The mutant fly flies off. Brandon then enters the area. Brandon: That's enough. Mutater, turning: You?! How are you still here? What happened to my scorpion? No matter... I'll finish you off this time, you inferior boy. The Mutater then fires his mutation beam at some showcased Venus fly traps who then grow and mutate into large, overgrown, monstrous, mutated plants. Brandon steps back slightly. Mutater: Beyond! (extends arms out) Now, my pets, or should I say my plants, finish him! (points at Brandon) The plants extend out their vines and grab Brandon by his feet and then start to drag him towards them. Brandon struggles and kicks at the vines but that seems to be no good. Brandon then looks at his Omnitrix and then back at the Mutater. Brandon, to himself: I can expose myself or wait for a chance. The vines then start to lift him up to their owners' mouths. Brandon, to himself: But then again there might not be a chance! Brandon struggles to get loose but there's still no effect. Brandon, with little to no choice, then activates the Omnitrix, looks away and slaps down the face plate. In a green flash that overcomes him, Brandon transforms into, New Alien, Wildmutt. Wildmutt: (Roars)! The Mutater then leans forwards and gasps. Mutater: Remarkable... The ability to transform into a creature. No... Multiple creatures. I must have this power. With it, I can change the mutations at my will. But obviously to obtain this power, I need to have an army of my own in order to defeat you and anyone who comes in my way. Wildmutt: (Roars)! Mutater: Sorry what? Wildmutt: (Roars)! Mutater: No really, what are you saying? I can't- Wildmutt: (Roars)! Mutater: No, I can't- Wildmutt: (Roars)! Mutater: I can't understand what y-! Wildmutt: (Roars)! Mutater: Oh forget it. EAT HIM UP! The plants then continue to attempt to eat Wildmutt who then struggles to break free. Wildmutt looks up at his hind leg and sees it tangled in the mutants' vines. He then slashes the vines with his claws and drops down the floor. When he impacts, he slams his paw against the floor and roars out while shaking his head. Mutater: Take care of him. Finish him! The plants grow more vines which shoot out quickly at Wildmutt. Now in Wildmutt Vision, the vines can be seen coming closer. Wildmutt now jumps over the vines and slashes them as he lands. He then slashes some more vines to his left and pounces at the roots of the plants. He then bites them and starts to shred them apart. Mutater: No! My plants! Stop it! One of the mutant plants then grabs Wildmutt with its regenerating vines and pulls him up to its mouth. Wildmutt roars which results in tiny bits of saliva coming out of his mouth. The mutant fly trap then seems to look at him and then roars much louder revealing its sensitive looking pink insides. Wildmutt then slams his claws into the mouth sensors which drives the mutant plant berserk. It then throws Wildmutt into the Mutater's direction. The Mutater, himself, then jumps out of the way as Wildmutt slams into the doors which causes the doors to fly off and land not too far away. The Mutater then peeks around the corner and looks inside. Mutater: Finally! The Omnitrix symbol on Wildmutt's shoulder then flashes red while beeping and times out in a red flash causing Wildmutt to transform back into Brandon. Mutater: Don't you go and transform again! I've got mutants already on my side. Fly! Fly! FLY! The mutant fly, now carrying a small key card in its mouth, is on its way to the Mutater who then turns around and sees the mutant fly approaching. Mutater: Yes! Come now, my pet. You're almost there. Almost time to finish off this boy. Just a little more further... The mutant fly is then eaten by the mutant Venus fly trap on the way to The Mutater. The Mutater, himself, looks out in shock. Brandon: Well I guess even mad scientists can't figure out simple things. Mutater, anger: I'm a biologist, you insufficient, little brat! No one appreciated me. No one! I worked for years and years and years trying to impress my superiors. I even designed a new way of life and I get repaid by being banned from the community. I can't pay rent. I can't find work. I can't move on knowing that there's a way to change life to perfection and perfection can only be seen through my eyes. So I did what I needed to do. I worked all night and designed this. My little toy! I was going to mutant my superiors but... um.. (thinks of a response while avoiding saying something else) ...they weren't home. Good for them because I all needed was there equipment to prove that I am a true biologist. I am the the true order. Brandon: Yeah. And you're also the true definition of crazy. Mutater: Why waste my time on you when I can just- (looks) ...There it is. Brandon turns around and sees an newly added exhibit of Baltic amber fossils. Brandon: What the heck are those things? Mutater: Baltic Amber Fossils. What do they teach you schools these days? Brandon: Ah right. I think I heard about 'em. Weren't they in a movie or something? Mutater: That matters not. Once I get my hands on ancient DNA, I will be able to recreate the animals of those time eras and mutant them into animals of the new order who will follow my ever command and then I WILL rule the world! Brandon: Can't let you do that, freak maker. (to self) Wow actually called a bad guy a nickname. Sweet. Mutater: You won't be able to stop me with my mutation trying to stop you. Brandon: What mutation? The one that was eaten or the ones planted outside that ate it? Or maybe the one trying to get a statue off of it. Mutater: Grr... Don't dare mock me, child. I am the Mutater. (turns and sees a fossil of a T-Rex) And this is... The Mutater turns the dial on the device and fires a beam at the fossil which the reanimates and mutates into a mutated, reanimated T-Rex which then stomps and roars loudly. Mutater, continuing: MY T-REX! Brandon: Whoa! I said I wanted to see the dinosaurs not get eaten by one! Mutater: I change my mind. Who needs an army when you have a giant dinosaur?! Brandon: That still won't be able to take down the armed forces. They've got tanks and stuff. Mutater: Yes well that's why I have the fossils. I can extract their DNA and the DNA brushed on them by others and create the perfect army. Brandon: I won't let this happen. Mutater: I doubt that even you with your impressive selection of DNA can stop a dinosaur at my command. Brandon: Well I guess I'm going to need a dinosaur alien! Brandon activates the Omnitrix and slaps down the face plate. He goes through a transformation progress. His muscles grow as they spread up his arm as the device seeps into his arm. His eye then turns yellow. From his back view, another set of arms grow from his sides as his size starts to grow. The view then swings to his front where he is now red and has black stripes on his forehead and lower chin. The new alien, Four Arms, then yells out and poses. Brandon now transformed into Four Arms checks himself out. Four Arms: Hey, what's the big idea? I was going for Ro-Warasaur. Not Arm Man. Oh well... Four Arms then charges at The Mutater but the mutant dinosaur whacks Four Arms into a wall with his tail. Four Arms then crawls out of the wall. Four Arms: So... Who wanna play tough now, eh? Well let's see how good at catch you are with your tiny forearms. Four Arms then picks up a stand and throws it at the mutated T-Rex. The mutated T-Rex then destroys it with its mouth and then roars at Four Arms. Mutater: What's the matter? Can't have a fist fight with something four times bigger than you? Four Arms looks to his right and sees the Venus fly trap mutant. Four Arms: Maybe I don't need to. Four Arms then navigates over the the block as the T-Rex mutant chases after him. Four Arms then goes a super leap and impacts with the mutant's mouth. Four Arms hands onto the edges and begins to pry the mouth open with his upper set of hands. The mutant T-Rex approaches. Four Arms then opens the mouth and pulls the mutant fly out before it goes to its stomach. Four Arms then jumps down, carrying the fly, and heads towards the mutant T-Rex. Mutater: Now what was the point of that? Four Arms then stops running in the main room and readies the mutant fly like a weapon. Mutater: Uh oh. Four Arms: Just to let you know: This thing is pretty gross to touch. Four Arms then uses the mutant fly as a weapon and spurts goo all over the mutant T-Rex's feet which then get stuck to the floor. Mutater: No... No. No. No. NO. NO! NO! My own creations used against me. This is not fair! The Mutater then looses his balance and falls off of the mutant T-Rex and into the sticky goo substance produced from the mutant fly. Four Arms then drops the fly mutant and approaches the struggling Mutater. Four Arms then grabs his chest. Mutater: You wouldn't hurt me. You want to be the hero, remember? Four Arms: I'm not trying. (rips off the device from his chest and destroys it) I'm just doing the right thing. A wave is then released from the device which returns all of the mutated animals in the area, as well as the reanimated fossils, back to normal Later on, the city's police force is on the scene and take The Mutater into custody. Mutater, to Brandon: You haven't seen the last of me, kid! You haven't seen the last of me! Police Officer, escorting him into the police car: Save it for the judge. Mutater: I knew I should have went with a petting zoo... The mutater is then placed into the police car which drives off. Brandon is then seen sitting on the steps of the museum. Coco then walks up to him. Coco: Dude... What just happened? Brandon: Oh the usual. Or at least the new usual. ...Wait, where the heck did you come from? Coco: Um across the street. Brandon: So you were across the street the whole time? What were you doing? Coco: Getting hot dogs. I was hungry. Want some? Brandon: Well I just touched a giant fly that barfs goo. I think I lost my appetite. Coco: So I guess that means you have enemies now. Brandon: Part of the hero business. Coco: Is it always going to be like this? Brandon: Nah. I'm sure its only getting started. Wanna play some video games? Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Museum Security Guards (First Appearance) *Kids (First Appearance) *Police Officers (First Appearance) *Civilians Villains *The Mutater (First Appearance) **Mutations ***Mutant Fly ***Mutant Scorpion ***Mutant Venus Fly Traps ***Mutant T-Rex Aliens Used *Freezefire *Heatblast (First Appearance) *Wildmutt (First Appearance) *Four Arms (First Appearance) (Accidental Transformation; Selected Alien was Ro-Warasaur) Trivia *Brandon encounters The Mutater for the first time. *This is a follow up episode from A Hero is Born meaning it happened right after those events or not too distant from each other. *Coco wasn't in the original episode but that was rewritten for him to be in the episode but not apart of the plot. *The title of this episode is based off of the film, Night at the Museum. *Originally, the only aliens used were Wildmutt, XLR8 and Four Arms. *In the original episode, The Mutater mutates himself along with the DNA of a gorilla and a dinosaur however that goes against his character which doesn't mutant any form of man but only animals and apparently plants which wasn't established in the episode so it was removed and replaced with a re-animated T-Rex. *An 18 foot Tyrannosaurus Rex is actually four times taller than the average ten year old male whom is 4.54167 feet tall. *This episode was delayed a few weeks after the first episode had aired rather than airing the week after. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Season 1 Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Episodes